Castiel's Date
by CreateWriteInspire
Summary: Castiel scores a date and Dean realises his feelings for the angel as he grows jealous of the woman who gets to go out with Cas.


The waitress carries two orders to table number nine. She had spied the three occupants upon their entrance. Three attractive men were hardly going to escape her notice. The one in the leather jacket had already checked her out but she'd reserved her attention for the dark haired one with blue eyes. There was something about a dude in a trench coat; she was nostalgic about finely dressed men.

"Okay," she greets the men, "here we go… I have a bacon cheeseburger," the man in the leather jacket raises his hand.

"That one's mine, sweetheart," he grins. She would usually roll her eyes at the petty attempt to flirt but, at the risk of jeopardising her tip, she smiles sweetly and places the food under his nose.

"And a cob salad," she continues and the giant in the corner smiles. She sees an opportunity and ceases it. She purposely leans over the trench coat to place the salad in front of the Sasquatch. She smiles back happily because his smile is friendly and of genuine gratitude.

She retreats from the table and focuses her breathtaking smile on the trench coat before turning on her heel and leaving.

Sam's the only one who notices the waitress' obvious attempt to catch Castiel's attention. His brother and the angel seem ignorant. Sam turns to his food and leaves the two of them to their distractions.

Castiel sits with his hands in his lap and stares at Dean with intense fascination as he wolfs down his bacon cheeseburger. Cas' imperviousness to hunger always left him little to do when the boys wanted to stop for dinner. But he didn't mind, Dean's reaction to food was wonderfully weird to him.

Dean looks up from his meal to meet Castiel's eye contact. He stops to frown. Their mutual gaze is held for a moment and Castiel almost tries to smile.

"Cas," Dean breaks the connection, "staring," he reminds him.

Cas blinks out of his trance and clears his throat uncomfortably, "Sorry," he says in his deep, husky voice and adverts his glance elsewhere.

Sam is oblivious to their interaction as he plays with his salad. Dean is often thankful for Sam's ability to ignore the little things. He wonders if it's on purpose. Sometimes, Cas crosses the boundaries of their friendship and it changes the tone of their relationship for an instant. He never admits what direction it takes in those moments but it makes him feel… strange. It's even worse when Sam's around. Having Sam present in those brief moments is like having your parents present during a raunchy scene in a movie.

The waitress appears once more to place a piece of pie in front of Castiel. He looks to the woman curiously.

"I know you didn't order anything," she begins, "but this is on the house."

Disappointed by his immunity to her first, subtle hint, she decides to step it up a notch. She gives him a quick, flirty wink and intimately grazes his shoulder before walking away once more. Castiel's eyebrows crease ever so slightly at the unusual social interaction. He looks to Sam and Dean for answers.

Sam pats him on the back roughly and chuckles, "Nicely done, Cas… I think she likes you."

Dean's face is indifferent. Cas could've sworn he'd seen a fleeting glimpse of anger in his expression but it's gone now.

"You should go for it," Sam encourages Castiel.

Castiel swallows but he's willing to take Sam's advice. He looks to the waitress, serving another customer. She smiles in satisfaction at the look.

"Very well," Cas nods stiffly, "How do I proceed?"

Sam gestures to Dean with his chin, "Ask him, he's the expert," Sam says with slight sarcasm in his tone.

Castiel focuses his attention back to Dean, who's returned to his food like the conversation is highly uninteresting. "Dean?" He asks. Feeling, for some reason, that Dean's opinion is extremely important in this manner.

Dean looks up at Castiel and shrugs, "Just ask her to go out with you," he says, a little begrudgingly.

Sam frowns at his brother's response. He knows that Dean is giving Castiel bad advice. Hell, _Dean_ knows he's giving Castiel bad advice. Dean's usual game never includes just _asking_ a girl out. There's a process involved.

Dean finishes his dinner and eyes Castiel's piece of untouched, apple pie. Before he can ask, Castiel slides the plate under his nose, practically reading his mind.

Dean's thrown by the gesture for a moment, "Thanks," he grumbles and Cas just nods.

Castiel would jig nervously if he moved like a normal person. For now, however, he sits as still as ever, even though his stomach is fluttering nervously as the waitress approaches.

She smiles at his awkward stare. Usually, Dean would remind him about staring but he doesn't bother. He can't justify his reasons for sabotaging Castiel, he just knows that he doesn't like the situation one bit. Is it jealousy? _No_, he tells himself. Castiel's naïve and he's protecting his angel.

"Anything else I can get you?" The waitress asks musically. Her question is directed at everyone but she only has eyes for Cas.

There's a long silence but the waitress looks amused by Cas' intense gaze. Dean watches the awkward scene and tries to hide his delight at Castiel's failing attempt.

Sam can't take it anymore and shoves the angel. It startles him and he remembers what he's supposed to do.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He blurts out unexpectedly.

Sam and Dean simultaneously cringe at the bad line. Dean smugly smiles at Cas' strike out but the smile disappears when the waitress laughs.

"You're cute," she smiles.

Cas continues to stare.

"Smile," Sam mutters from behind his hand, just loud enough for the angel to understand. Castiel tugs at the corners of his mouth to form a clumsy, half-smile.

Dean frowns at it. He can't help but wish that gawky smile was for him. Dean quickly shakes his head to dismiss the thoughts.

The waitress laughs once more, "I get off at nine," she says.

Sam, unable to take another second of Cas' impotence, jumps in.

"He'll see you here," he interrupts.

The waitress looks slightly bemused but smiles at Cas and disappears.

"Just tell her you're new in town and ask her if she knows a good place," Sam explains to Cas as he sits on the hotel bed with his hands on his knees, trying to take in Sam's advice. Sam had to take the wheel on this one, since Dean was being utterly useless.

He'd been in a bitter mood since they left the diner and Sam's opinion of him was getting lower and lower.

"Then what?" Castiel prompts.

"Just let _her_ talk," Sam says, knowing full well that talking isn't Castiel's strong point, "If she asks questions about you… Just say 'I'd like to hear more about you'."

Sam knows that Cas' date is probably a lost cause, the angel is peculiar by nature, he isn't going to be able to 'seal the deal'. But Sam can't give up on him; the poor thing's a virgin.

Dean sits at the kitchen table, pulling apart his gun and cleaning it. It's something to do with his hands to keep him from twitching uncomfortably. He tries to ignore the conversation taking place right in front of him but it's difficult. He can't help resenting Sam for trying to get Castiel into some waitress' bed.

The clock ticks over to ten to nine. Castiel stands gracefully.

"I should go," he states simply before turning his attention on Dean. His expression is brooding and pensive. Castiel longs for him to look in his direction, "If you need me… Just pray for me." He says with a strange longing in his tone. Dean still refuses to look at him but hears the flutter of wings as Cas disappears.

"Well… you were less than useless," Sam criticises Dean.

"What?" He asks fiercely.

"Dean, you've obviously got a problem," he explains.

Dean frowns, suddenly regretting not hiding his feelings properly, "I'm fine," he defends.

"Yeah right," Sam retorts, "You're clearly jealous!"

Dean's heart stops. Sam knows, he knows the feelings Dean's been trying to hide, even from himself.

"What?" Dean says in a broken voice, fearful that everything's about to come crashing down on him.

"You're clearly jealous because Cas got the girl without even trying."

_Oh_, Dean thinks, and a wave of relief washes through him. Sam thinks he's jealous of Cas… and not the girl. Which is the more rational and normal response.

"Shut up," Dean quips. He knows it's better for Sam to think he's an egotistical jerk than to think he's… well, he didn't even know.

Dean tries to watch a movie on pay-per-view but he's incredibly distracted. Cas has been gone for at least two hours. Dean had been subconsciously hoping that Cas would return almost immediately, inevitable to strike out. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Cas would get into bed with this girl and, to be honest, it turns his stomach. This stranger was going to take Cas for his first time. The thought made Dean angry. That someone was touching _his_ angel intimately. He hated that he was jealous but he couldn't help it. He hated that someone was taking Cas' virginity, as if that was Dean's right.

Dean's glad that Sam decided he couldn't take another minute of his foul mood and gave him some peace and quiet. He's thankful because, as of right now, his anger is out of control. He stands from the couch and hurls his beer at the wall and it shatters. The image of Cas, of _his_ angel, in embrace with the women makes his blood boil.

He grunts in frustration, hating himself for letting this happened and hating himself for feeling like this now. Dean throws his fist against the wall but it's not enough, he does it again. And again, and again. He doesn't notice the bleeding, or the pain, or even the vastly growing hole in the wall.

He's so mad he doesn't even hear the familiar flutter of wings.

"Dean?" Castiel asks and Dean halts, "Are you angry at that wall?"

Dean turns around quickly to see the familiar angel standing before him. He instantly notices that his tie is loose and his trench coat is askew. Dean's stomach drops. _It happened_, he thinks, _Cas has been deflowered. _

"Cas," he whispers, he can't help the devastated tone in his voice.

"You're bleeding," he acknowledges but, before Dean can respond, Castiel's two fingers have touched Dean's forehead and he's healed.

"Thanks," Dean mumbles and looks back at the hole in the wall, "Could you?" He asks and, when he looks again, the wall is flawless once more.

Cas takes a seat on the bed. Dean can't help himself, he has to ask.

"How'd it go?" He questions as he takes a seat next to the angel.

"I did as Sam asked… and she invited me to her apartment," he confesses.

Dean's heart sinks and it hurts more than it did before, hearing it from Cas' beautiful and husky voice. He tries not to show the pained expression on his face.

"And then she asked me to leave," he continues.

Dean frowns and his heart skips a beat, "What?" He demands, a little too eagerly, "Why?"

Cas looks down at his hands uncomfortably, "I… Umm… did something… that she didn't like," he admits.

Dean's body responds in an unusual way to Cas' words. _Did Cas try something… frisky? _The thought makes Dean's body vibrate with electricity. Something about Cas being adventurous tightens the front of Dean's pants. He shifts uncomfortably.

Cas notices Dean's unusual behaviour, "Is something wrong?"

Dean fights his internal desire to confess, "Nothing," he dismisses the angel.

Castiel decides not to press the matter. He feels awkward in Dean's presence now. He always felt _something_ in Dean's presence but, after his experience with the waitress, it's even worse. He decides that Dean shall never know what happened. It would be embarrassing for the angel, and he would have no way to explain. He'd never before had a reason to lie to him, in fact, he never thought he could.

"Well," Dean continues, "Better luck next time," Dean hesitantly caresses Castiel's knee. It was supposed to be a symbol of comfort, of friendship but, as he grazes the angel's thigh, he can't help the desire that explodes in his chest.

Cas' heart sinks at Dean's touch. It takes all his self-control not to let a moan escape his lips. He wants to reach out and fondle Dean's hand, hold in place over his knee, make sure he keeps it in the place that makes his skin prickle delightfully. But Cas can't read Dean's expression and he's hopeless at human interactions. He doesn't know what the physical contact means to Dean and he can't over step the boundaries. Dean with his 'personal space' and all.

Dean knows he's left his hand on Castiel's knee for too long but his willpower has disappeared for the moment. His head screams at him to stop but he can't. His hand slides up Castiel's thigh.

Cas feels the heat of Dean's action and, without thinking this time, ceases Dean's hand. Dean's heart stops, feeling the cold sting of rejection. He almost pulls away but hesitates as Cas' fingers entwine in Dean's and the angel holds the hunter's hand.

Their eyes meet and Dean's heart melts at the sight of his angels big, blue orbs. He may not be a woman, but he's the most beautiful thing Dean has every laid his eyes on. Dean's never admitted it, even to himself, but every inch of Castiel is stunning. He loves the brunette stubble that he never shaves. He loves the wonderful dent in his chin. He loves the blue, familiar irises that burn into his soul. He loves the way his lips are outlined by bare skin, untouched by his stubble, as if highlighting the exact shape of his soft, alluring mouth. He loves the lines by his eyes, although they symbolise the age of his vessel, they are so perfect to Dean because they belong to _his angel_ and he'd ache if they ever disappeared. He loves the lines around his mouth that only appear on the rare moments that Cas smiles.

And what he loves the most, the most beautiful thing about Cas, is the crease between his eyebrows that he gets when he's slightly confused or pensive. He adores that crease.

He realises, in that moment, how much he loves Cas. He's always loved Cas. That's why he takes his word over anything. That's why he can't stand it when Cas is disappointed in him, as if his opinion should be held in higher regard than anyone else's. That's why he can't stand to see him with someone else. That's why he stops before a shower sometimes, to stare and trace the mark of Cas' hand on his shoulder.

He absolutely, with every fibre of his being, loves him.

He loves the way he's so humble and quiet, innocent and naïve and the way he can snap and everything about him changes. Dean's body practically convulses in those rare moments when Castiel becomes the wrathful angel he knows he can be. Like when he uses his angelic abilities to smite demons. Or the time he got so angry at dean for wanting to give into Michael, he almost beat him to death. There's something about seeing Cas, so in control, so powerful.

Dean has to wonder, would Cas love him back? His tight grip on Dean's hand is a pretty good sign but he can't know for sure.

"Cas…" Dean whispers.

"Dean?" His angel replies.

Dean fills the gravitational pull towards the man beside him. His mind is filling him with doubts but, in the moment, he can ignore them. He edges towards his angel, his lips waiting for the touch. He moves slowly, giving Castiel the option to move away but he doesn't. Cas moves towards Dean, hoping, waiting for the hunter's lips to graze his own.

The sound of the door opening frightens them both and they pull away from each other. Dean composes himself in time to see Sam's eyes fall on him.

"Hey," Sam greets casually and then grins widely at the sight of Castiel, "You dog, Cas!" He cries.

Cas doesn't understand why Sam would call him that but he doesn't care at the moment. The disappointment he feels is too prominent.

Sam punches Cas on the shoulder and sits on the opposite bed, facing the angel. Dean gets up and storms to the kitchen, cursing his brother for his inopportune timing. He opens the fridge and pulls out a beer, an action to keep his hands and mouth busy.

"How'd it go?" Sam asks.

Dean shifts uncomfortably as Cas repeats the conversation with Sam, who seems as lost for words as Dean was but he lets it go, nonetheless.

The next morning is tainted by uncomfortable tension. Dean tried everything to shake Sam, desperate for a moment alone with Cas. He aches for the kiss he was robbed of. But Sam won't take the hint, and Dean can't be too obvious.

Eventually, they watched TV and Dean couldn't help but fall asleep. Little did he know that Cas lied awake, watching him sleep all night. He watched with fascination for every little movement Dean made, every little snore and he was overwhelmed with fondness for the hunter when he heard him, just once, sigh his name.

Cas smiled wider than he ever had before, desperate to hear it again but it never came.

When Dean finally stirred, his eyes found the angel, staring at his sleeping form.

"Cas?" He asked.

Realising his mistake, Cas moves away before Dean has enough time to tell him he doesn't mind, he actually likes it.

They don't have a spare moment together before Sam wakes and suggests breakfast. Dean finds this weird, since it's usually him suggesting food. But, for the first time in his life, he has better things to think about.

The three of them walk down the street and Dean lets Sammy take the lead. He hangs back to walk in sync with Cas. It's not alone time, but it will do for now.

The hunter can't help himself when he slides his hand into Castiel's. It's just for a brief moment, but the contact sends his heart racing. Cautious of getting caught, Dean lets go almost immediately. He doesn't look at Cas but he knows he's staring at him, longing for Dean to do it again.

Sam breaks Castiel's focus when he stops unexpectedly in front of the diner they went to yesterday.

Cas halts as Sam reaches for the door, "Sam," Cas warns, "I don't want to go in there."

"It'll be fine, Cas," he assures him, "it's the closest place."

Sam ignores the angel's protests and goes inside. Dean rolls his eyes but follows his brother anyway.

"I can't go in there, Dean," Cas begins and the hunter stops, "I don't want to."

"I've had more awkward encounters like this than you can imagine," Dean begins and the angel's face falls as he's given yet another reminder of Dean's promiscuous past. Dean sees the face and it devastates him, he continues, "I'll be here for you," he assures him and Cas almost smiles.

The waitress from yesterday doesn't recognise the two brothers and their angel until it's too late.

"What can I get you?" She sings happily, tapping her pencil against her pad until she finally realises and her face falls. She does her best to maintain a professional façade.

There's silence over the booth. Cas clears his throat uncomfortably and stares ahead. Not directly at Dean, but somewhere he can avoid the woman's eye contact.

Sam frowns at the strange silence. He would expect Cas' silence, he's always silent, but Dean… he has no reason to be. Surely he's over his jealousy of Cas? Well… if that was it.

Sam can't take it anymore, he coughs loudly and collects the menus to hand to the waitress, "I'll take a short stack, Cas will have nothing and Dean will have the toasted bacon and egg sandwich with a side of, yet, more bacon."

"Dean?" The waitress repeats, as if the name's familiar, she turns her attention to the leather jacket, "You're Dean?" She asks.

Dean frowns, "I'm Dean," he admits, confused.

He notices Cas' unusual expression. He looks like a deer caught in headlights before he drops his head and stares at his hands. Dean looks back to the waitress and she nods, with an amused expression on her face.

"Okay," she says, clearly entertained by something, "I'll just get those for you."

"What was that about?" Sam asks but he thinks he might subconsciously know what that was about.

"I don't know," Cas lies.

Dean frowns at the angel, intrigued.

"I told you I didn't want to come here," Cas say uncomfortably, with a hint of anger in his tone. Before Dean can stop him, Cas stands and leaves the diner. He doesn't even walk past the window, but disappears before either of the hunters can so much as question _why?_

"What was that about?" Sam asks, hoping Dean could shed some light on the situation.

Dean shrugs, "He didn't want to come here," he spits at his brother, feeling a little resentful towards him for making his Cas upset.

Dean dawdles with his food.

"You go ahead," Dean tells his brother, "I'll catch up."

Sam raises his eyebrows but he doesn't question his brother's actions, everyone's been acting strange today.

As soon as Sam's out of view, Dean drops his food and calls for the cheque. The waitress returns and Dean's temporarily alone with her, which is what he was hoping for.

She puts the cheque under his nose.

"So," Dean begins, "Did you have a nice time last night?" He asks as he places the money on the table to pay.

The waitress smiles tightly, "A great night," she replies vaguely.

"Could you tell me exactly what happened?" He asks.

"I don't think so," she replies awkwardly but Dean places an extra twenty on the bill.

"What about now?"

The waitress smiles sweetly, "Your friend was charming… He plays that mysterious card very well… practically had me on the ropes from the get-go."

"And then?" Dean asks, waiting for the punch line.

The waitress sighs, "My memory's fuzzy," she explains and Dean begrudgingly places another twenty on the table.

"How's your memory now?"

"Oh, now I remember," she grins, "I took him to my place and we started fooling around a bit…" she drifts off and a slight frown appears on her face, "is he a virgin?" She asks in general curiosity.

Dean frowns, "No," he denies, almost angry at her. "Why?" What if the thing Cas did was… finish too soon. Dean feels sudden hatred for this girl, making Cas feel bad for something he can't control. He feels guilty too, for not helping Cas out. He should have put aside his jealousy for the sake of Cas' ego.

The girl shrugs innocently, "I just… had to take the lead… He didn't make the move… but we didn't really get that far."

Dean almost sighs with relief, so it wasn't an issue of Cas' stamina.

"Why not?" He prompts but the waitress just taps the table. Dean rolls his eyes as he places yet another twenty on the table.

"We were just about to get… into it when…"

"When what?" Dean practically shouts.

"When he moaned, 'Dean'," She says definitively.

"Dean?" He repeats.

"Mm-hmm," she nods, grabs the bill and leaves.

Dean sits there for a moment, stunned. A stupid, dumbstruck expression involuntarily spreads across his face. Cas said his name, _his_ name. Cas loves him, he must!

Dean sits there, grinning, for, he doesn't know how long.

Dean spends the day wishing for Cas to return. He tries to call him, quietly, without Sam's knowledge, but he ignores them. He must be quite upset.

Dean doesn't see or hear anything until six 'o' clock that night. He hears the familiar flutter of wings and turns to see Cas standing behind him, an unusual expression on his face. Still passive but a little on the angry side.

"Hey… Cas," Sam begins, "I'm sorry… about the diner."

Cas breaks his eye contact with Dean to look to Sam, "You're forgiven," he says quickly, "Now get out."

Sam's shock is evident, "What?" He questions.

"I suggest you go out for the night… Or get another room, Sam…" Castiel turns back to Dean, "I need to speak to your brother."

"How come?" Sam asks but he has a feeling he knows, actually, as Cas opens his mouth to reply, Sam realises he _knows_ he knows.

"I need to tell D-,"

"Forget it," Sam interrupts, silencing Cas with a hand gesture, "I don't need to know," he says quickly and nervously. Sam picks up his jacket and makes to leave but he can't seem to silence his nervous banter, "What you two do… Behind closed doors… is none of my business," Sam laughs awkwardly before disappearing behind the hotel door.

Dean stares after Sam, confused but he decides to let it got for now, he and Cas are finally alone. He stands so that he is face to face with his angel.

"Dean, I…" Cas begins and Dean just nods.

"I know Cas," He says, "Me too."

Cas nods uncomfortably, "How shall I proceed?" He asks. A smile spreads across Dean's face instantly. The sweet, innocent question is a perfect reminder of why he loves him.

He can't take it any longer. Dean launches at his Castiel. He caresses his face and presses the angel's lips onto his own and forceful pins Cas against the wall with his lips. Cas' hands fall to the hunter's waist and he involuntarily grips at Dean's shirt.

Dean parts the angel's lips with his tongue and deepens the kiss. Cas lets out a low moan and it spurs Dean on further. His body yearns for Cas more as he revels in the feeling for Cas' hipbones against his stomach. He can't explain it, but he loves the feeling.

Dean breaks the kiss to breathe and take a moment to bask in the glory of having Cas' face between his hands and his breath on his lips.

"Cas…" Dean whispers and it's practically a moan.

Cas' stomach lurches and an alien feeling invades him as his groin twitches at the sound. The sound he made in his sleep was nothing compared to this. This was _for_ him.

Cas loses control and can't take the distance anymore. He grasps at Dean's collar and thrusts his lips on his, invading his mouth like before. Dean almost comes apart as Cas takes control. It sends him over board and he can no longer take it. He removes the angel's trench coat in one quick, easy movement. He loosens Cas' blue tie, practically rips open his shirt and slides the rest of his clothes off the angel's shoulders.

Cas' hands grasp at Dean's shirt and he tugs it over the hunter's head, freeing the masculine chest beneath.

Dean pushes Cas onto the bed and forces him to lie down as he hovers above Cas' body and slowly eases his stomach against the angel's. The skin on skin contact sends waves of pleasure through both of them.

Dean places a hand on Cas' cheek and plants a chaste kiss on his mouth. He takes a moment to stare into his angel's eyes, to savour the moment.

"Dean…" Cas whispers and the hunter can feel his sweet breath against his lips again. "I… I don't know what to do…" Cas begins and Dean can sense his vulnerability. He smiles down at the angel.

"Don't worry about a thing, baby," Dean assures him. Cas smiles at the pet name, "I'll take care of everything." And he places another kiss on the angel's lips.

Dean rolls over to face Cas, who's lying on his stomach, exhausted from his first experience. Dean can't explain just how happy he is to have been his angel's first. He tickles Cas' shoulder blade with his fingertips. And then, after staring at the perfect, alabaster skin of his angel, he places a soft kiss against Cas' back. He hears the angel moan softly and Dean smiles against his skin. He kisses him again, and again. He leaves a trail of kisses from the angel's shoulder blade to the back of his neck. Cas turns his head to take a peek at Dean's mischievous grin. He grins back, Dean's smile is contagious.

Cas rolls over to face the hunter who's hovering over him, leaning his weight on one, propped-up elbow. The two stare at each other, unable to look away. Dean caresses the angels face and sighs. Cas leans into his embrace and places a clumsy kiss against his hand.

Dean smiles like he's never smiled before and edges closer to his angel, "You're so fucking beautiful," he tells him.

Cas can hardly control the rush of emotion that floods him at Dean's words. _This is love,_ he realises, _this is the very height of love._

Cas grazes his lover's cheek with the back of his hand and Dean closes his eyes at the touch.

"I will never stop loving you," Cas confesses and he thinks he sees Dean's eyes well. Dean forces his lips against Cas' once more, overcome with affection for his angel. His angel, Castiel.

Please Note:

I originally wrote this just to focus on the 'intimate scene' but the story grew. I will be posting a separate, more graphic chapter of that scene, depending of the reader's response.


End file.
